Hide 'n' Seeky
TBA Plot Cast Story Chris: Last time on Total Drama Extreme. We got to meet the contestants for the first time! Blaineley: For their first challenge, the contestants had to run through the forest with getting captured by Larry. Chris: Samantha and Joel were the first two to get captured by Larry, and they were the last two to cross the finish line, which meant they were eliminated! The second challenge was a trivia game with each team going head-to-head! In the end the Deer won the good cabin, which was required to stay good due to law suits... Blaineley: Anyways, what will happen to the contestants this week? Will the Deers win again? Can the Bears get their act together? Find out on Total. Drama Exteme! (theme song) (at the Dining Hall) Demi: (looking at her food weirdly an pokes it with her fork) Is this even edible? Chef: Are you implying something? Demi: (looks nervous) Nope. Not at all... (awkwardly laughs) Mariah: (talking to Ronnie) Thanks for winning the challenge for us yesterday. Damien: Yeah, we'd be toast if it wasn't for you. Ronnie: Oh, no problem! It was easy. I'm a big fan of Total Drama. Max: We could tell loser. (at the Bears' table) Boxe: Ugh! Stupid Kaylee! Why couldn't you win? Kaylee: Hey! I didn't know Miss-Know-It-All knew it all! Jadus: That sentence is so contradicting to itself that it's not even funny. Lauren: Guys, give her a break at least she tried. Drew: Well, she didn't try hard enough. Chris: (walks in to the Dining Hall) Morning campers, who's read for today's challenge? Matt: No one. Jadus: Speak for yourself. Chris: Your challenge today is a simple one. All you have to do is not get caught by Chef, Blaineley and I. We'll have water guns to shoot you with, so if you get shot with water, then you're out. Kelsey: Wasn't this challenge already used? Chris: Yes. Is there a problem? Didn't think so. The first person to get to the life guard chair wins immunity for their team. Now, ready, steady... HIDE! (everyone runs out of the dining hall and scatters over the island) Ben: (bumps into Lauren, Dex and Boxe) Hey, guys. Boxe: SHH! They're gonna find us! Drew: We should just hide in that cave over there. (points to the cave) Lauren: Good idea. Let's go. (the four of them walk into the cave) ---- Alexis: (walking throughout the woods alone) I need to find a tall tree... (sees a tall tree) This should be good enough. (starts climbing the tree then starts falling) Erick: (catches Alexis) Gotcha! Are you ok? Alexis: I am now. (blushes) Erick: (smiles) ---- Alexis: (in the confessional) He's so dreamy... (romantically sighs) Erick: (in the confessional) Well, Alexis is cute... maybe I can use her to my advantage... (grins) ---- Jadus: Now let's see, where's a good place to hide? Chef: No where. Haha! (shoots Jadus with water) Jadus: ...Crap. ---- Serena: (walking close to the cave and over hears Boxe's, Lauren's, Ben's and Drew's conversation) Boxe: Ok, you guys. I say we start an alliance, because I think we're the strongest players of our team. Even you Drew, and I don't even like you. Drew: (rolls eyes) Gee, thanks. Boxe: So do we have a deal? Ben and Lauren: (shake their heads "yes") Boxe: Drew? Drew: Sure why not. Boxe: Good. Don't tell anyone else though. Serena: (smirks as she walks away) ---- Serena: (in the confessional) Ha! They think they can make an alliance without the most powerful player in this game? They've got another thing coming. ---- Destiny: (sitting on a rock texting) Ugh, the paparazzi should be by now! Sienna: (sees Destiny) Destiny? Why aren't you hiding? Destiny: What are you doing here? Leave. I don't like you! Colt: (walks out from behind the trees) Sienna? Destiny? Not this again. Destiny: Oh! Colt! Have you come to dump Sienna and come back to me?! You are right?! Right?! Colt: (rolls eyes) No, Destiny. Me and Sienna are going steady. Now, be quite or you'll get us caught. Let's go, Si. Destiny: Hmp! (crosses arms) You're just blinded by that... that nasty little-- (gets shot with water by Blaineley) Blaineley: (shoots Sienna and Colt as well) And you're out. Arturo and Mariah: (snicker because they saw it happen) Blaineley: (shoots them with water) Mariah: My hair! What the heck, Blaineley?! ---- (after some time the contestants that were out of the challenge were sitting in the Dining Hall) Kelsey: Got any 7's? Joey: Nope. Go fish. Kaylee: What he said. ---- Damien, Demi, Malik and Daniel: (walking through the forest) Malik: Uh, so where are we gonna hide? Cassie: (sitting in a tree) (whispers) Guys! Up here! Damien: Cassie? Be careful up there. Cassie: Oh, I'm fine! Come on up! Damien and Demi: (start climbing) Demi: Aren't you guys coming? (talking to Daniel and Malik) Malik: I'm scared of heights... Daniel: I'll stay with Malik. Demi: Ok, go find another hiding spot. Cassie: (glaring at Demi) So, how long have you two.. lovebirds been together? Damien: 7 months. Cassie: Aww... (still glaring at Demi) Me and Blake broke up a while ago... It's been tough but I'm staying strong.. (awkwardly laughs then falls off the branch) (screams) Damien: (grabs her wrist) Cassie? Are you ok? Cassie: I'm fine. Demi: (growls) Chris: Thanks for the scream Cassie. (shoots them all with water and they falls) Demi: Look what you did! You cost all three of us the challenge! (growls) Damien: Babe, calm down... Demi: Fine. (walks to the dining hall) Damien and Cassie: (follow Demi) (after about 10 more minutes only Mallory and Matt remain) Matt: (comes out from behind the bushes) This is too easy. (starts walking towards the life guard-chair) Chris: Not so fast! Matt: Crap! (starts running) Chris: (shoot Matt with water) Matt: UGH! Mallory: (floats out of the water and touches the lifeguard chair) I win. Chris: And Mallory wins for the Killer Bears! Screaming Deer, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination. Luke: Nice job, Matt! You're butt is so out of here. Matt: I tried you loser! (at the elimination ceremony) Chris: If I call you're name, it means you're safe. The last person to receive a marshmallow will go home, and they can never come back... ever. The following people are safe: Dex, Ronnie, and Colt. Dex: Yes! In your face Max. Chris: Max, Sienna. You two are also safe. Dex: ...Crap. Chris: Damien, Cassie, Demi and Luke. Catch. (throws marshmallows at them) Demi: (eats one) CHUBBY BUNNY! Damien: (laughs and smiles) Chris: Erick, Alexis and Lily. Lily: Yay! Chris: Julian. You're safe as well. Julian: Sweet. (looks at Lily) Lily: (smiles) Chris: Mariah, Matt. This is the final marshmallow. The last person to receive a marshmallow is... Mariah: (files nails) Matt: (fingers crossed and eyes closed) Chris: ... Mariah: Oh just hand me the marshmallow. Chris: Way to ruin the moment, Mariah. (tosses the marshmallow to her) Matt, it's time to go. Matt: This not the last of me! (gets on the Hurl of Shame) I will have my-- (gets catapulted) reeveeeeennnnngeeee. Blaineley: That's it for this episode! Tune in next week for an all new episode of Total Drama-- Trevor: Extreme! Sorry, I just really wanted to do that. (awkwardly laughs as Blaineley hits him ending the episode) Trivia Gallery